something there
by francine Bouchard
Summary: un pequeño songfic de rumbelle en el episodio lacey.


¡No tienes que hacer esto, hay bondad en tí!, exclamó Bella desesperada. Allí estaban en medio del bosque de Sherwood, ella enterrada en la tierra de la cintura para arriba; y su amo Rumplestiltskin, mejor conocido como el Oscuro, con el arco en ristre preparado para atacar al ladrón que había tenido la osadía de quitarle su varita, sin importarle que lo hubiese utilizado para curar a su amada enferma. Justo cuando Bella pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, la mujer se paró de la carreta donde había estado recostada revelando un abultado vientre. ¡Mira, está embarazada! ¡no eres el tipo de hombre que deja un niño sin padre!, chilló ella. El Oscuro suspiró mentalmente: ¡si supiera! pero esa niñita tonta y crédula, como la había llamado, tenía razón, ya le había hecho lo mismo a su propio hijo, no podría hacerlo con alguien ajeno. Así que con el ¡no! de ella como fondo, apuntó el arco y la flecha, eligió un nuevo blanco y disparó. ¿Qué pasó? preguntó Bella, que no daba crédito a lo que habían visto sus ojos. ¿Había fallado a propósito?, fallé, contestó su amo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y con un ligero movimiento de manos ella se encontró libre de sus "ataduras". ¡Le perdonaste la vida!, exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a él. ¿Qué? ¡no hice nada de eso!, ¡vuelve al carruaje, este bosque me está aburriendo!dijo El. Ella no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó, el Oscuro estaba tan sorprendido por el gesto que se limitó a quedarse parado como un menso y si ella no se hubiera volteado para preguntarle inocentemente: ¿no vienes?, se hubiera quedado ahí. Bella en su camino de vuelta al carruaje, saboreó satisfactoriamente su victoria mientras cantaba bajito:

** ¡qué gran bondad**  
**se esconde allí**  
**aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí**  
**ahora se **  
**que no es así**  
**y me pregunto por qué antes no lo ví!**

Él, el hombre que la había separado de su familia, el "monstruo" que no la dejaba llorar todas las noches, el que después de haber dicho que leía demasiado, le había quitado su libro para luego cantarle autoritaria y furiosamente:

**Eres ciudadana de segunda clase, **

**sin privilegios y sin honor,**

**porque yo soy el amo, estás forzada**

**a rendirme honores y seguir mi humor**

¿De dónde habría sacado él esa canción? Lo único que sabía era que pertenecía a un grupo de trovadores proveneniente de un reino largo y angosto de la tierra sin magia (¿cómo era que se hacían llamar?, los Cautivos o algo parecido) lo que importaba era que ella no se iba a quedar atrás porque, pasara lo que pasara, jamás se arrepentiría de haber liberado al ladrón y haber parado con esa carnicería inhumana. Asi respiro hondo y también cantando, le espeto en el mismo tono furioso:

**Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien **  
**Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal **  
**Tout ca m'est bien egal**

¿Era ése el mismo hombre que le había perdonado la vida a un hombre que estaba a punto de ser padre? Definitivamente tendría que conocerlo más. Más tarde en el castillo oscuro, espero que sepas limpiar más rápido que lees, querida. El Oscuro le replicó esperando que se tragara la farsa, cuando él en el fondo de su endurecido corazón sabía que le estaba regalando su biblioteca porque después de haberlo abrazado, en definitiva se lo merecía. Pero él no podría mostrarse blando con nadie, después de todo tenía una reputación que cuidar, no eras quien pensaba y estoy agradecida, dijo ella regalándole una preciosa sonrisa y tomandole su escamosa mano sin hacer el mínimo gesto de repulsión. Rumplestiltskin pensaba: ¡por lo que más quieras, contrólate y no le beses la manita! y cantaba mentalmente lo siguiente

**Miro hacia acá**

**me pareció **

**y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó**

**no puede ser**

**lo ignoraré**

**más sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así **

Y aquella noche amo y sirvienta, hilandero y princesa, Bella y Bestia durmieron con la reconfortante sensación de que habían encontrado algo más allí

**Nota del autor: Las canciones aquí utilizadas son;"Corazones Rojos" de los Prisioneros, "Algo Ahí" de la película La Bella y la Bestia de Disney , "Non je ne regrette rien" de Edith Piaf. Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de ABC.**


End file.
